Like a Bat Out of Hell
by Demonwolf
Summary: A strange creature is prowling New York, seeking revenge against Spiker and Sponge. But what is her motive? And what is her connection to James? Rated T for violence and some cursing in later chapters.
1. Rin

**Ch. 1: Rin**

_Because my muse is being so stubborn with 'Not Quite Human,' I decided to start this fic now. Rin is a character I hope to use in a novel sometime. Until then, she will appear in this fic; this should be fun, I think. Enjoy!_

_I'm sure you know where the title of this story comes from. "Bat out of Hell" by Meatloaf was a great source of inspiration for this fic and when it came to developing Rin._

The rain had stopped; that was something to be grateful for. But for the six insects, borne aloft by seagulls, the weather wasn't even worth mentioning.

"It's not like we can lose a _city!_" Centipede called, looking every possible way he could. "Those lights can be seen for miles."

"Some help," Earthworm grumbled.

"Earthworm, please," Mrs. Ladybug said, trying to reason with him. "We need you as well. Do you hear anything?"

"Only the waves," the mournful bug replied. "And nothing else. And we're not _going_ to hear anything else again."

"Don't say that," Mr. Grasshopper told him. "We _must_ find New York City now if we're going to find James."

"_If_ he's not-"

"Do not say that," Miss Spider hissed. "James is alright; he has to be."

The small group fell silent, each trying to suppress the nagging fear that tore at their hearts. None of them, not even Earthworm, wanted to believe that James- _their_ James- could be lying hurt in New York City. Or worse, he could be feeling nothing at all anymore…

"We must not give up hope," Mr. Grasshopper urged his companions. "We've come too far to give up."

"But we have no way of finding New York anymore."

"A vexing problem," a voice called. The six insects all looked up in shock as a form glided out of the clouds, revealing itself in a shaft of moonlight.

The form looked like a normal girl. Or at least, part of her did. She had fawn colored hair that dangled to the middle of her neck, long limbs, and a lithe form. Her eyes were a burning shade of gold and seemed to glow in the dark. Atop her head were two pointed ears and her fingers were tipped with deadly-looking claws. But by far her most prominent feature were the two massive bat wings that extended from under her arms and were tipped with bony spikes. The girl held her wings out flat, gliding effortlessly in a circle around the group.

"Who… who are you?" Mrs. Ladybug asked.

"More like what?" Centipede blurted out.

"Centipede!" But the girl only grinned, revealing two fangs where a human's incisors should be.

"My name is Rin and I am a half-demon. I hail from Hyoki Island."

The insects fell silent, looking at each other uneasily. All of them knew about the rarely-seen race of demons. Such creatures usually kept to themselves, unless they chose to marry a human. None of them, however, had seen the result of such a union, the half-demon children usually leaving home at the onset of puberty to live a secluded life away from humans and demons alike. What Rin was doing in the skies above the Atlantic Ocean, none could say, and the half-demon girl certainly wasn't volunteering any information.

"I wouldn't bother me with questions if I were you," she said when Earthworm attempted to inquire as such. "The longer we remain up here talking, the less chance you have of getting your boy back."

"How-"

"I saw what happened," Rin replied, still circling the insects. "And I saw where that peach fell. Both the fruit and the child are unharmed, but leave it to the humans of New York and that won't be the case much longer."

"Is James in danger?" Miss Spider asked.

"Possibly. The world is not kind to orphaned children." Rin's tone was grave as she spoke, but she cut off any questions the insects tried to ask her with a shake of her head. "Listen, I know the way to New York City; I can take you there, if you'd like."

"We would appreciate that very much, Rin," Mr. Grasshopper replied.

"You must do something in return, though."

"We'll do anything if you can get James back to us," Mrs. Ladybug promised as the others nodded behind her. Rin fixed them all with a hardened stare.

"You must promise me that you will love and care for this child as though he were your own."

"Whatdya think we were planning?" Centipede asked her.

"What he means is," Miss Spider rephrased, shooting a glare in Centipede's direction, "is that we want to do just that."

"He is more ours than he ever was to his own blood relatives," Mr. Grasshopper clarified. The half-demon nodded approvingly.

"Good. Now follow me." Rin swooped around them and began gliding through the air, checking her pace so that the insects could follow her. The seagulls protested as the strings around their necks were tugged, but complied and soon, the lights of the city came into view.

"Alright! Almost there!" Centipede called.

"That you are," Rin confirmed. "The peach and James have been taken to the middle of the city; you'll have to make your way down from the skies."

"What about you?" Earthworm asked.

"I have no intention of being spotted tonight and if you were wise, you wouldn't want to be seen in my company either."

"Rin," Mrs. Ladybug began, but the half-demon shook her head.

"My kind are not very well received among humans. I can only hope the situation will be different for you." Rin refused to elaborate on the subject and a few minutes later, a large crowd could be seen on the streets below. Rin tilted an ear toward the city.

"There's a lot of yelling going on. Get down to your boy and quickly. I must go."

"Thank-" But once more, Rin cut the group off.

"It's nothing. I wish you good luck. Farewell." With a flap of her wings, the half-demon soared off into the cloudy sky and out of sight.

But she had not left the city behind.


	2. Beginnings

**Ch. 2: Beginnings**

"I gotta say you were right. The pit makes a great house," Chief Michael Beatcom noted, looking up at the odd, but comfortable new residence. Hard to believe that a giant peach pit, once slick and sticky with remnants of peach juice and chunks of fruit was now a house built to accommodate a family of seven. The Chief's head was still reeling as to how a seemingly cramped space could fit a furnished living room with a fireplace, a kitchen, a dining room, two full bathrooms, and a separate bedroom for each family member. The last few days had been busy ones for the family; they had spent much of their first days in New York furnishing the peach pit house to suit their tastes and turning it into an extremely comfortable home.

"Yes, the pit is a wonderful place to live," Miss Spider agreed, not looking at the Chief. Beside her, Centipede blew a ring of smoke off his cigar.

"Made for a great way to travel too," was all he said but, like Miss Spider, he did not make eye contact with the Chief. Instead, both bugs kept their eyes trained on the small group of children playing some game or another on the spacious back lawn. Or rather, they watched one small boy in particular.

Chief Beatcom followed their gaze and mentally sighed. James looked a lot better than he had the first night he and the peach had appeared in New York and considering that had only been a few days ago, that was saying something. Chief Beatcom still felt prickles of guilt whenever he remembered how it had been his actions that had put the little boy in danger. True he'd had no idea that those women would attack their nephew with axes, but still.

Well, it had worked out for the best. And soon, the six human-like bugs would be James's official legal guardians. Good for them all. If the house was any indication as to how the family would live, then it was obvious that they would be able to provide for a child. Even better was that his opinion was shared by many others in the city. Speaking of which…

"You know, Sam wanted me to ask you something."

"What's this about?" Chief Beatcom turned at the sound of Earthworm's voice. He had slid out the back door, followed by Mr. Grasshopper and Mrs. Ladybug. All three looked uneasy. Then again, he _had_ mentioned the name of the lawyer who had been put in charge of the bugs' adoption of James.

"Nothing's wrong, is it?" Mr. Grasshopper asked the Chief now.

"No, not that I know of." Of course, the circumstances of the adoption were extremely unusual, but as far as the city officials were concerned, the strange group had proved themselves more than capable of caring for James. As such, no one had protested when the strange family had asked to legally adopt the boy and until the process was complete, the Chief imagined that anything unexpected would worry them.

"He just said that he'd found something of interest while looking through records of some sort. He said he could stop by late, if that'd be better."

"Does James need to hear what Sam has to say?" Mrs. Ladybug asked.

"Probably not," the Chief admitted.

"Then let him come later," Miss Spider answered while the rest of the family nodded.

"Ten o'clock would be appropriate, I think," Mr. Grasshopper finished.

"Right, I'll let him know for you."

"Thank you, Chief Beatcom." The Chief nodded, but he was once again ignored as the family once more turned their attention to their soon-to-be son.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Rikers Island, while the main prison of New York City, was not a permanent stop for prisoners. Criminals were held there if they couldn't afford bail or if their sentences were for a year or less. People who had committed more serious crimes were merely housed at Rikers until a more suitable prison could be located for them. And it was here that Spiker and Sponge had been placed until a better prison could be found to house them for the rest of their lives.

On this particular evening, the corridors were strangely quiet. The guards were, for the most part, glad, as it meant an absence from the usual yells and threats. However, there was something about the silence that was downright eerie.

"I dunno, maybe I just like the abuse," a young officer joked with his partner as they lounged in a tiny office, nursing cups of coffee. The other officer glanced at his friend before taking a draught from his cup.

"Yeah, well, I don't like this. It's _too_ quiet and… forget it."

"What?"

"I feel… watched." The guard sighed. "It's stupid, I know, but I can't shake the feeling that something's here that shouldn't be." His partner was silent for a few minutes, then stood up.

"Actually, I feel that way too. Maybe we should look around. You know, make sure everything's in order."

"Good idea." The two guards left the office, heading for the beginning of the cell block. Unbeknownst to them, a shadowy form watched them retreat before heading in the opposite direction further down the block.

A shadowy figure with glowing golden eyes.


	3. The Unbelievable Truth

**Ch. 3: The Unbelievable Truth**

_And here is where we find out just what Rin is up to and what she's motivated by. My very good friend Shireheart mentioned that she is looking forward to this chapter and since she has been a fantastic help with the last two chapter, this one is dedicated to her. I hope you all enjoy it as much as she does. Thanks, Shireheart!_

"No one wanted this table?" Sam Fennly, lawyer for Child Services, asked as he gazed at the small chestnut coffee table in the middle of the living room. Its gleaming brown exterior matched the light green rug perfectly and made the spacious room seem extra cozy.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Mrs. Ladybug asked as she gestured for Sam to sit down. "Apparently, the store had it on display for quite some time, but no one was interested. The manager was all but giving it away."

"Well, it's everyone else's loss." Sam gave the family a slightly nervous smile as they all took seats and fixed their eyes on the lawyer.

"Nothing is wrong with the adoption, is it?" Mr. Grasshopper asked him now, repeating the question he'd asked Chief Beatcom earlier to the man who would have the answer.

"No. Not wrong," Sam replied, hesitating on the word 'wrong.' "It's just… James hasn't told you about any other family, has he?"

"He has other relatives?" Mrs. Ladybug asked now.

"Are not Spiker and Sponge his only blood relatives?" Miss Spider inquired.

"That's what we thought. But after Spiker and Sponge were sent to Rikers, I went through their family records. I managed to confirm they that are the sister of James's mother, but I also discovered something else."

Sam reached into his briefcase and pulled out a folder. From within it, he selected a small document and laid it on the coffee table. "It's a certificate of marriage," he explained.

And indeed it was In lovely scripted lettering, the paper proclaimed that Peter William Trotter had taken Miranda Rose Worthington as his wife. The six bugs stared hard at the names; in some small way, it was like meeting James's mother and father.

But something else captured their attention just as quickly. Next to Miranda's name were several lines of writing.

_Status: Widow. Former Last Name: Kurosaki. Husband: Tomoko Kurosaki. D_

"James's mother was married once before?" Mr. Grasshopper asked, meeting Sam's gaze.

"Yes," the lawyer confirmed. "At a young age too. According to the records, Miranda was about eighteen when she married this Tomoko Kurosaki."

"What's the D stand for?" Centipede asked. Sam took a deep breath before answering.

"It means demon. Tomoko was a Japanese demon."

"James's mother was married to a demon?" Had Earthworm possessed eyes, Sam would have guessed they would be pretty wide by now.

"Lower your voice, Earthworm, please." Mrs. Ladybug glanced at the stairway, but silence still reigned upstairs. As far as everyone knew, James was still fast asleep.

"That is not all though, is it?" Miss Spider asked Sam now. The lawyer pulled another piece of paper out of his folder.

"No. There's something else." Sam laid another small document on the coffee table. It was a registration form for something or other. Right away, the bugs noted the names Tomoko and Miranda. But underneath them were the following two words:

_Daughter: Isuzu.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Rarely is a prison quiet, but the eerie silence noted by the guards was being taken advantage of by the prisoners. One cell block, composed solely of women, welcomed the lack of shouting, cursing, and other disturbances their fellow male prisoners seemed to enjoy making. In the absence of noise, these women simply curled up on their hard bunks and slipped into whatever nighttime fantasies awaited them.

Spiker and Sponge did not hold with dreaming. Both considered it a means of escape used by foolish dreamers who could not face life (like their nephew) and not even being incarcerated would change that view. However, neither Spiker nor Sponge could deny that the act of sleep was a wonderful change from the dreary prison life they now led and, as such, had learned to welcome any possibility of a peaceful night.

Sponge lay flat on her back on the bottom bunk, snoring rather loudly through her nose. Above her, Spiker was curled up on her side, one hand dangling off the mattress as she, too snored, though much less so than her sister. Whether or not dreams came to them, no one could say. But what was for sure is that both were awakened by the muffled sound of a cell door closing.

"What do you want?" Spiker groaned, raising bleary eyes to the door.

"What time is it?" Sponge's voice was thick, as though her tongue was coated in feathers. As the corner of her thin pillow had been pressing against her thick mouth, this was quite possible. But she was quick to note that she and Spiker were not being awakened by a guard.

"No one's here, Spiker."

"Humph," came the reply as the thinner woman slid down to the floor. "Come, Spongey, let's have a look outside."

Both sisters glanced up and down the corridor. There was no one, not a guard in sight.

"How bothersome. Must be that manic a few cells down," Spiker groused, annoyed at having been roused on what was probably going to be the last quiet night for some time.

"No such luck." Gasping, Spiker and Sponge whirled around and felt their eyes widen. The lithe form of a young girl was standing in the back corner of the tiny cell, almost merging with the shadows. Her golden eyes were alight with anticipation and her pointed ears swiveled in the sisters' direction. She took a step forward, allowing the pale moonlight form the barred window to spill over her form. "It's been a while, hasn't it? Seven years since last we met." The girl's tongue caressed her fangs as she spoke, belaying a dark intention.

"You." Spiker and Sponge breathed together, each of them feeling sour fear choking them as they beheld a person they'd hoped they would never see again.

"Ahh, you remember me." Rin held out her hands, extending the powerful claws. "In that case, we'll just skip the formalities."

Spiker and Sponge had time to scream only once.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

"A sister? James has a sister?"

"Well, technically, a half-sister," Sam clarified to Earthworm. "But he never mentioned having one?"

"No, never," Mrs. Ladybug insisted.

"Doubt the kid even knows he has one," Centipede stated, drumming several fingers on the arm of his chair.

"I have to agree with Centipede," Mr. Grasshopper stated, ignoring the look Earthworm shot his way. "If James was aware of this fact, he would have told us long ago. Also, let's not forget the fact that neither Spiker nor Sponge mentioned, "Mr. Grasshopper peered again at the name "Isuzu. If their sister had another child, then likely as not, they'd at least be aware of such a fact."

"But then, why are they not?" Miss Spider asked. "And why does James not know?"

"I may have the answer to that," Sam said softly. "I contacted some of the people who lived in Tomoko, Miranda, and Peter's old neighborhood; I wanted to see if I could find more information about this Isuzu. From what I could gather, the girl seemingly left home at the age of eleven to live on Hyoki Island."

"She left home at eleven?" Centipede asked. "Bit young even for a half-demon, innit?"

"It is," Sam agreed. "The common age for a half-demon to leave home is around 13 or 14. But apparently Isuzu was a feisty young thing and more than capable of making the journey, or at least that was he opinion of her old neighbors. But Isuzu and James are a full ten years apart. Your boy would've barely been a year old when his sister left."

"Oh, Sam, that's no answer," Mrs. Ladybug said softly. "Surely her family would have had photos of her, at the very least. And I doubt Mr. and Mrs. Trotter would have let James grow up without knowing about Isuzu."

"Not to mention Isuzu would probably come home to visit," Miss Spider finished.

"Wait a second, ya think Isuzu know about… everything?" Centipede asked, his blue eyes narrowing in something akin to nervousness.

"A good point," Mr. Grasshopper noted.

"Sam, is there any way- any way at all- we can find Isuzu?"

"Half-demons who leave their homes to Hyoki Island are cut off completely from the human world," Sam answered. "I'll call the Trotters' old neighbors again to see if they would know anything, but it's a gamble at best. Still, it's a shot."

The bugs nodded in agreement with the lawyer. A glance in each others' direction indicated that, while the chances were slim, they all hoped they'd be able to find Isuzu and learn just why her little brother didn't seem to know she existed.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

The peaceful night at Rikers was shattered by a blood-curdling scream followed by the harsh blaring of an alarm. Instantly, the prison was alive with shouting.

"What the hell?"

"What's goin' on?"

"Shut up!"

"My keys! Some one took my keys!" The last statement was that of a guard, one of a large group barreling down the halls towards the source of the scream.

"Whaddaya mean some one stole you keys, Jack?"

"I MEAN they're miss- OH MY GOD!" The last three words were a scream of total fear as the group of guards beheld the sight that awaited them in the woman's block.

Spiker and Sponge were lying on the concrete floor of their cell in a growing pool of blood. Standing over them and seeming to grow out of the darkness was the agile figure of a teenage girl who, despite her lovely form, appeared to be some sort of monster. And as she looked up at her audience, the officers saw the golden glow of her eyes and knew that she couldn't possibly be human. The glowing eyes narrowed and a hiss escaped from the fanged mouth as the pointed ears stiffened in frustration.

"Well, well, how inconvenient. I _hate_ interruptions." Before a single one of the guards could a draw a gun, the girl had thrown open the cell door and barreled into the group. Her slim body masked her incredible strength and several officers were knocked to the ground, yelping she unfurled a pair of membranous wings.

"Some one get an ambulance here now!" One of the officers had darted over to Spiker and Sponge and was using his uniform jacket to try and staunch their numerous wounds. "Hurry up before they loose too much blood!"

His orders were carried out immediately, but it was too late to catch the girl, for she had flown into the starry night like a bat out of hell.


	4. Concerns

**Ch. 4: Concerns**

_My goodness, this chapter gave me trouble. So a huge thanks to Shireheart for helping me with this one. _

Late the previous night, there had been a brief but intense rainfall. Those who were awake to hear it worried that the rain would persist, but it did not. Now, a bright morning sun beamed from a baby-blue sky, inviting everyone to come outside and enjoy its warmth and light.

Mrs. Ladybug pushed open the kitchen window, allowing a warm summer breeze to waft into the house. What a beautiful day it was going to be. If anything, the night's rain had made the whole park look refreshed and new. True, the ground was a little soggy, but-

Mrs. Ladybug's attention was caught suddenly by a series of marks imprinted on the ground right outside the house. They looked like foot prints (bare feet too), but alongside them were a series of imprints that looked like…

"Is everything alright, Mrs. Ladybug?" Mr. Grasshopper walked over to her, having been on his way to read the morning's paper. Mrs. Ladybug waved him over.

"Tell me, do those marks look familiar to you?" Mr. Grasshopper peered through his monocle and Mrs. Ladybug saw his eyes widen.

As bugs, they had all learned very quickly to identify the signs of potential predators being in the area. Dropped feathers from species of birds, the smell of pesticides.

The trail of a bat's wings as it crept along the ground.

"Oh, those are marks from a bat's wings, no doubt about it," the elder insect said now. "But there is no way a bat could have made them. They're far too large."

"And the footprints," Mrs. Ladybug pointed out

"Yes, the footprints. Well, do we not know some one who fit's the profile of having huge bat wings and human feet?"

"You don't think..?"

"I can think of no one else."

The two fell silent, each feeling the first stirrings of unease. Why in the world would Rin be prowling around their house at night? True, she had shown an interest in them, particularly in James, but-

"Do you think she was looking for James? His window is right above this one." Mr. Grasshopper frowned.

"Rin did seem concerned for James's well-being the last time we met. If she was speaking truthfully, she may have just wanted to make sure he was being well-cared for."

The two left the kitchen and headed out to the back porch, Mr. Grasshopper picking up the newspaper from the dining room as he did so. Centipede was stretched out in a deck chair, talking to Miss Spider, Earthworm was curled up on bare wood and Glowworm was seated in a smaller deck chair.

"James is outside with a group of other children," Miss Spider informed the last two members of the family, gesturing toward a large group several feet from the house. "I think there are at least fifteen of them outside now."

"Good part is, they're gonna stay close. We got the biggest backyard in the city," Centipede added with a grin.

"Oh, how nice," Mrs. Ladybug said, her unease suddenly vanishing. James was sure to be safe with such a large group of other children (all of whom were within earshot). And how nice it was that their dear little boy could have fun again. This was the life he deserved. Mr. Grasshopper settled into his own chair and opened the newspaper.

"It looks as if we are all going to-" But he never finished his sentence. Instead, his eyes widened in shock as he gaped at the newspaper's front page.

"What's up?" Centipede sat up in his chair. Mr. Grasshopper turned a solemn gaze to the rest of his family.

"See for yourselves," he said, pointing to the front page of the paper.

The morning paper's headline cut right to the point. The words _**Attack at Rikers Island**_ screamed up at any potential readers, almost demanding them to keep reading.

"What? What? What is it?" Earthworm jerked his head up, alarmed by the silence.

"There's been an attack at Rikers island, the prison Spiker and Sponge were taken to."

"What kinda attack?" Centipede asked. "And was it against those old hags?"

"One moment." Mr. Grasshopper's eyes ran over the article, alert for details. A minute later, he looked up at the rest of his family and nodded.

"It's them. According to the article, the guards found Spiker and Sponge in their cell, alive, but badly wounded with their attacker bending over them. They've been taken to a hospital a few blocks from here."

"Oh my goodness." While Mrs. Ladybug would never think fondly of Spiker and Sponge, she would never wish them harm. "Does the paper say who was responsible?"

"No one knows who the assailant was, but the guards said it appeared to be a teenage girl with the ears and wings of a bat." Mr. Grasshopper raised an eyebrow at his family as he spoke.

"Wait a sec, bat wings?" Centipede looked at the rest of the family. "You don't think…?"

"I don't think there can be any doubt, Centipede," Mr. Grasshopper replied. "Two girls in the same city with bat ears and wings? It's too much of a coincidence. It must have been Rin."

"But why would Rin go after Spiker and Sponge?" Miss Spider mused. "It is not like she had a reason."

"Unless Rin isn't Rin," Earthworm said, frowning.

"I think Earthworm is right," Mr. Grasshopper said. "Rin must be Isuzu."

"But that still doesn't explain why Isuzu would do such a thing. Mrs. Ladybug said. "After all, it's thanks to Rin why managed to get to the city before those horrible women could…" Mrs. Ladybug couldn't bring herself to finish.

"How come she didn't just…ya know?" Centipede drew a finger across his neck.

"My guess is that Rin -or Isuzu, if it is her- wanted Spiker and Sponge to suffer." Mr. Grasshopper pointed a line of the newspaper's story. "According to the article, Spiker and Sponge were wounded primarily in their faces. This was not to be a quick death."

"How horrible," Mrs. Ladybug shuddered. "We can't tell James any of this."

"No. Spiker and Sponge are not part of his life anymore," Miss Spider agreed. "And hearing about this would only frighten him, especially if Rin is his sister"

"The what do we do?" Earthworm asked.

"In this case, I don't think we have any other choice, but to talk with Spiker and Sponge," Mr. Grasshopper declared.

"What?"

"If the half-demon who attacked them is Isuzu, then perhaps they can shed a little light on her past and why she remained unknown until now."

"Oh, yeah, they'll talk ta us." Centipede looked like he was hard-pressed to keep from laughing.

"At this point, they don't have a choice." Mr. Grasshopper looked grim. "If Rin tried to kill them once, chances are she'll return to finish the job. If they can give us any clue as to where she is now, we can try to stop her."

"And just how do we stop an angry half-demon?" Earthworm asked.

"Never mind that; Mr. Grasshopper is right," Mrs. Ladybug said. "The best thing to do now would be to speak to those women, however much none of us want to. It'll be a step in the right direction, at least."

"That's all well and good," Earthworm replied. "But what do we do if Rin- or Isuzu- comes here? If she went after Spiker and Sponge, maybe she'll come after James too."

"That is true," Miss Spider said, nodding at Earthworm. "She may know we are taking good care of him, but she will probably want to see her brother again."

"Exactly," Earthworm said, thumping his tail on the wood. "And when she does…"

"I doubt she'll make a move now," Mr. Grasshopper said. "Judging by her actions, Rin wants to stay out of sight as much as possible. There are far too many people in the park at this time; a half-demon would stick out like a sore thumb."

"Not to mention that some one who went to great lengths to assure her brother's safety isn't likely to hurt him or those she entrusted his care to," Mrs. Ladybug pointed out.

"Let's hope," Centipede muttered.

"Yes." Mr. Grasshopper stood up. "In the meantime, let's see what Spiker and Sponge have to say for themselves."

A few minutes later, Centipede, Mr. Grasshopper, and Miss Spider were off to the hospital. Mrs. Ladybug, Earthworm, and Glowworm settled themselves on the back porch, where they were soon joined by several parents of the other children. Mrs. Ladybug chanced a look at the sky, but there was no sign of anything resembling a girl or a bat. Yes, with all the adults close by, it was unlikely that Rin would be anywhere near the park today.

But unlikely is not the same thing as impossible.


	5. Rin and James

**Ch. 5: Rin and James**

_Oh baby, you're the only thing in this whole world/ that's pure and good and right/ and wherever you are/and wherever you go/there's always gonna be some light._

_-"_Bat out of Hell" Meatloaf

"One, two, three…" The counting was barely audible over the sound of scattering children, about fifteen in all, as they raced to find suitable hiding places before Ricky, the seeker of hide-and-seek, stopped counting and started looking. Most of the players sought refuge behind trees or behind bushes, scrunching as low to the ground as they could in an effort not to be seen.

James opted for neither a tree nor a bush and instead made for a cluster of large rocks. Ducking behind it, the small boy sat on the grass and leaned against the hard objects. Perfect; most of the others were sharing similar hiding places and would be found sooner. After all, a tree trunk was wasn't that wide and you could see right through a bush. Yes, the rock cluster was the perfect hiding place and James was willing to bet that he would be the last person found.

The sound of flapping jerked James out of his thoughts. While his curiosity was piqued, James did not want to be spotted, so he merely flattened himself against the rocks and kept still as the flapping ceased. For a second there was silence and then James heard some one walking toward his hiding place. Had Ricky found him already? But James was sure that the other boy had run off in the other direction.

"Hello." James looked up and felt his eyes widen. Peering at him from around the rocks was not Ricky, but a teenage girl. And not just any teenage girl; James wasn't sure how to describe her, but judging from her pointed ears and trailing wings, she wasn't human. But James wasn't frightened; the girl's eyes were shining as they beheld him and James felt oddly at ease in her presence.

"You're James," the girl said now.

"Yes, I am," James replied as the girl knelt down next to him.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. But I wanted to see you at least once."

"You did?" Considering the change James's life had taken in the past few days, this wasn't all that surprising, but James hadn't come across anyone like this girl since coming to New York. "I'm sorry, but, who are you?"

Something akin to pain flashed in the girl's eyes, but it vanished as she smiled softly.

"My name is Rin. I'm a half-demon."

"Half-demon?"

"Yes. My mother was a human and my father was a demon."

"Wow." James knew little of demons, but he knew enough to be awed at the idea of the supernatural creatures. Now he pointed at Rin's wings. "Can you really fly?"

"I sure can." Rin extended an arm toward James, allowing him to touch the membrane. "My wingspan is eighteen feet long."

James carefully trailed a finger down the wing, stopping as his skin came into contact with one of the bony spikes jutting out of the edge of the limb.

"Careful, they're sharp."

"They don't hurt you, do they?" James asked. Rin grinned at him.

"No, they don't hurt. They're meant to keep people who might try to hurt me away." James looked up at Rin.

"Why would anyone try to hurt you, Rin?" he asked. Once more, pain flashed in the half-demon's eyes, and she quickly averted her gaze.

"I…I did something bad when I was younger and left home because of it. I doubt many people thought kindly of me after that."

"But what about your mum and dad?" Rin gave the boy a sad smile.

"I'm afraid you and I are alike in that regard. My parents died some time ago. I live with other half-demons on an island now."

"Is it nice there?"

"Very. But never mind about me. Are you happy, James?" Slightly confused, James nodded.

"My new family… they really love me. And I love them too." Rin sighed, but her face was wreathed in a gentle smile.

"That makes me very happy, James."

"Why?"

"Because…" Rin paused, searching for words. "You remind me of my little brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Yes I do. But I haven't seen him in so long."

"Where is he?"

"Being cared for by good people."

"Well, then, you should go see him. He probably misses you." Rin cocked her head at James.

"You think so?"

"Yes. If I had a sister I hadn't seen in a while, I'd miss her a lot."

"That's good to know." Rin was smiling again, but her eyes were shining as though she were about to cry.

"Are you okay, Rin?"

"Yes. I'm more than okay." The half-demon stood up, spreading her wings. "I have to go now. Thank you for letting me see you, James."

"You're welcome. I hope you see your brother again soon." Rin gave James one last smile before running a few paces and leaping into the air, soaring quickly out of sight. James settled back against the rocks, once again focused on the game of hide-and-seek. Rin, however, did not go far. Instead, she circled around and landed in a nearby tree where she watched the small boy for a few seconds longer.

"_Aishite imasu James-chan desu," _the half-demon whispered before taking to the air and soaring out of Central Park.

_Author's Note: "Aishite imasu" literally means "I love you" in Japanese._


	6. Uncaring

**Ch. 6: Uncaring**

Normally, when a prisoner is sent to a hospital, he or she is handcuffed to their beds to prevent them from escaping. Such precautions were not taken with Spiker and Sponge due to the fact that neither one of them wanted to leave the hospital. And honestly, the three bugs couldn't blame them. The aunts' clean, bright hospital room was obviously an improvement over their dreary prison cell and being waited on by paid nurses and attendants was far more to Spiker and Sponge's style. But the price they had paid to obtain this temporary comfort had been high.

Both aunts' faces were swathed in gauze and bandages. They were able to talk, but Sponge's left eye was still swollen shut and Spiker had needed minor reconstructive surgery on the right side of her face. They had needed several blood transfusions to replace the blood they'd lost and had been pumped full of antibiotics as some demons and half-demons were known to have poison claws. However, they were strong enough to glare icily as Centipede, Mr. Grasshopper, and Miss Spider entered the room.

"What do you want?" were the first words out of Spiker's mouth, her tone as sharp as the claws that had slashed her face.

"Guess they're feelin' better," Centipede said, glancing at his two companions.

"Considering that most people don't survive being attacked by a half-demon, they should be grateful," Mr. Grasshopper added.

"So you know?" Sponge asked, wincing as her words made her bandaged face ache.

"We do now," Miss Spider confirmed. "But James does not. Why is it that he does not know about Isuzu?" At the mention of her niece's name, Spiker's eyes narrowed.

"I don't know what our sister was _thinking_ when she married that demon and had that… half-breed. But if you're thinking of having a nice little family reunion, think again. Isuzu is nothing more than a vicious monster with a bad temper."

"So it _was_ Isuzu who attacked you," Mr. Grasshopper said, his antennae rising hopefully.

"And who else would it have been?" Spiker snapped.

"We met another half-demon the night we came here," Centipede answered. "Same bat ears, same bat wings, called herself Rin."

"Then she lied to you, didn't she? Doesn't surprise me, that little monster."

"She helped us." Miss Spider had narrowed her eyes at the two women. "She wanted to make sure James would safe."

"Which is probably why she attacked you in the first place." Mr. Grasshopper's voice was stern and both women quelled a bit under his gaze. Spiker recovered first.

"And I suppose you'd like to know why that boy never mentioned his half-demon sister?"

"Kinda why we're here," Centipede said.

"Well, Spongey and I can't help you. What our sister did with her family is none of our concern." Beside Spiker, Sponge nodded as best she could.

"We only visited them once after the boy was born, for all the good it did us. Isuzu tried to claw us to pieces! Good thing we got away before she could-"

"Wait!" Mr. Grasshopper held up a hand, stopping the tirade. "Isuzu attacked you once before?"

"Yes! She's a monster!" Spiker seemed irritated that the bugs didn't seem to be taking her seriously.

"She would have only been ten or eleven," Miss Spider said. "What reason did you give her to attack you?"

"What makes you think we did anything?" Sponge asked.

"They're kiddin', right?" Centipede asked, glancing at Mr. Grasshopper. "Tell me they're kiddin'."

"Sadly, I don't think they are." Mr. Grasshopper shook his head before asking,

"Was that right before Isuzu left for Hyoki Island?"

"Naturally! If she hadn't left, Spongey and I would've had that beast locked up. But of course, she ran away just like the rest of her kind. They attack innocent humans and escape to where they can't be caught. Personally, I'm surprised she made it to the island; Spongey and I thought she died en route."

"She's your niece," Miss Spider said softly, but she knew those words made no difference. After all, James was Spiker and Sponge's nephew and he had done nothing to deserve their cruelty.

"So?"

"So, she's gonna be back and I don' think she's gonna let ya go next time."

"Although I doubt she'll come after you here," Mr. Grasshopper admitted. "The hospital has been put under strict guard and Isuzu does not wish to be spotted, or so we believe."

"Some consolation."

"As I said before, most people who run afoul of an angry half-demon don't live to tell the tale. You're lucky to be alive."

"And just what's so lucky about that? As soon as we're out of the hospital, we're being sent right back to prison! And if that half-breed girl doesn't kill us, we get to spend the rest of our lives there."

"I think we have learned all we can from the," Miss Spider said, ignoring Spiker's newest stream of complaints.

"I agree. Let's go home."

"Ya know," Centipede muttered as the three left the fuming women behind. "Maybe I shouldn't be thinking' this, but it's almost too bad Isuzu didn't finish the job on those two last night."


	7. The HalfDemon's Lament

**Ch. 7: The Half-Demon's Lament**

_I have to admit, I felt bad for Rin when writing this. I do have a soft spot for her, even though she's been the most difficult of my characters to control._

_I apologize if the chapter seems like it's going off on odd tangents. Rin's thoughts are a little jumbled, which is why she's thinking like this._

The hospital was too well-guarded; Rin had expected that. No matter, once Spiker and Sponge were released, Rin would have another chance to kill them And this time, there would be no interruptions.

Flying back to Central Park, Rin briefly circled the sky above the Peach Pit House. Tempted though she was, the half-demon forced herself to soar away from the house James now lived in and instead find a secluded grove of trees away from prying human eyes. Folding her wings, Rin slumped to the ground, set her back against a tree and drew her knees to her chest. With a sigh, Rin allowed her mind to focus once more on her meeting with James.

Leaving him again had been harder, harder than she had thought it would be. But Rin had to see her little brother at least once before she finished what she'd come to the city to do. And oh, how perfect he was. Rin bit her lip; James was the spitting image of his father, but he had his mother's smile

_Their_ mother's smile.

Resting her head on her knees, Rin closed her eyes, hoping the tears she'd been fighting would be stopped, but to no avail. The most she could do was to control the sobs that racked her slim body.

_Oh, James. I'm so sorry. I just wanted to protect you. I never wanted you hurt._

And yet, James _had_ been hurt. Spiker and Sponge had seen to that. Rin could still see the stamp of hurt on her sweet brother's face and it made her heart beat with fury.

_I should have been there. I could have done something!_

But she had not been there. Instead, her homecoming had been met with a deserted house marred by a bettered "For Sale" sign. The half-demon had managed to force her way into her old home, her heart not wanting to believe her eyes. That was how Rin had discovered she was an orphan.

Salty tears dripped their way past Rin's lips as she remembered how she had drawn the conclusion that if her family was dead, only two people would have the answers for her: her aunts, Spiker and Sponge. Though she had never visited her kin, the young half-demon had managed to find her aunts' house by scent and scent alone. And what she found had sent her into a furry that would have been terrible to behold.

_James's scent, the smell of his blood that had been spilled by cruel hands, was what reached her first. The knowledge that these women held her brother in what was no doubt no better than slavery had fogged her mind with pure rage and she had barreled into the house with the intent to kill._

Rin's tears were momentarily halted as she remembered the aftermath of her wrath. Spiker and Sponge had escaped her, true, but their home and garden had not. Now, should anyone return to that desolate hill, they would find only a burned pile of wood and a smashed rock wall.

Destroyed, like her brother's life.

_James, you were scarcely gone when I got there. If only I'd left sooner, I could have taken you from them myself._

And then what? What could she have done for her baby brother? Take him to Hyoki Island? Perhaps, but what life was that for a human? Half-demons lived as far away from the human world as they could; James would've had no access to friends, school, or anything else a child his age would need.

Rin felt her heart clench as the full truth sank in. If she had killed her aunts and taken her brother from their home, there would be no peace for them. Human officials would stalk the siblings, citing her as a murderer, never mind the reason for her actions. Instead, they would attempt to imprison her (however unlikely their chances) and take James away from her.

_Where _were_ they?_ The human officials who were supposed to ensure James's safety? Had they simply dumped Rin's brother at their aunts' and entrusted that the bond of blood was enough so that they didn't have to concern themselves over a new orphan's welfare. Damn them! Rin would have their blood!

In fact, one of those officials had already paid the ultimate price…

"So, you think that half-demon's still around?" Rin's ears twitched and she raised her head off her knees as a small group of humans walked past her hiding spot.

"I think so. She wanted to kill those women; she's probably waiting to strike again."

"Think she'll go after Chief Beatcom?" Rin frowned and wiped off her face. What was this all about?

"Why would she wanna do that?"

"You were there, you saw what happened when those women attacked the boy. Chief Beatcom moved everyone who wasn't in danger further away. Didn't even try to grab those hags away. Personally, I'm surprised he hasn't been sued yet."

Rin's eyes narrowed and her ears stiffened. _What?_

"Hey, yeah, good point." Already the humans' voices were fading away, but Rin paid them no mind. Their words had already burned themselves into the half-demon's brain.

"It seems I have more to do here than I realized," she murmured at last. And this time, she wouldn't be stopped.


	8. Night Flight

**Ch 8: Night Flight**

_But when the day is done/ and the sun goes down/ and the moonlight's shining through/ then like a sinner before the gates of heaven/ I'll come crawling on back to you._

-"Bat out of Hell" Meatloaf

_Once again, thank you so much, Shireheart._

Evenings after dinner and before bed are usually quiet and peaceful. Children retreat to their rooms to do some quiet activity before getting ready for bed. James was no exception.

Lying flat on his carpeted bedroom floor, James stared at his new collection of crayons with a critical eye before finally selecting the perfect shade of blue. Yes, that one would do. Ricky's older brother had been reading a book called _Eragon, _a story about a boy and a dragon. Ricky had been quick to pass on the information about the blue dragon and everyone in the group, James included, agreed that having a dragon like Saphira would be the best kind of pet in the world. And since dragon eggs weren't being sold, drawing a dragon was the next best thing.

"What have you there, dear?" Mrs. Ladybug stepped into James's room and knelt down beside him.

"Ricky's brother was reading a book about a dragon," James explained. "Her name's Saphira."

"She's lovely," Mrs. Ladybug told him. "Well, I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I am," James assured her."

"Good. I'll be downstairs if you need anything. 7:30, right?"

"Right." Mrs. Ladybug kissed the top of his head.

"Good boy." She left, closing the door behind her.

James went back to his drawing. Where should he draw Saphira? Should be in the park right outside his house or flying in the sky with Eragon on her back? James paused before deciding on the later; Ricky had said Saphira had been fond of flying.

The sound of flapping wings jerked James out of his thoughts and he looked up to see something zip by his window. Curious, the little boy stood up and approached the open window just as the form approached for the second time.

"Good evening," Rin greeted James, balancing expertly on his window sill.

"Rin!" James was both surprised and pleased to see the strange girl again. "What are you doing here?"

"It's such a nice warm night," the young half-demon replied. "I wanted to see if you'd like to come fly with me."

"Fly?" James's eyes widened. "But I can't fly." Rin laughed.

"I'd carry you on my back."

James glanced at his closed bedroom door. Shouldn't he ask his family's permission before he-

"Don't worry, I'd have you home in plenty of time. And we don't have to go all that far. Of course, I can also fly quite fast; we could circle the entire city in a few minutes if we wanted to."

"Really?" Rin nodded and James had to admit that a few minutes of flying with his friend couldn't hurt.

"Okay, I'll go. But I have to get ready for bed at 7:30."

"Then I'll have you home by 7." Rin turned around, baring her back. "Shall we?"

James reached up and slid his arms around Rin's neck, hoisting himself onto her back.

"I'm ready."

"Hold on now," Rin said softly. She jumped and James barely had time to register the ground rushing up to meet them before Rin's wings gave a powerful flap and the two went hurtling into the pink-hued sky. Within seconds, Rin had flown higher than most of the skyscrapers and James could only stare in wonder at the sight of the lit-up city spread out below him like a twinkling carpet.

"Wow," he breathed. The view was even better than the one he and his family had seen from the peach.

"Quiet the sight, isn't it?" Rin asked and James saw the corner of her mouth had turned upwards in a grin.

"It's amazing," the small boy breathed. Rin held her wings out flat, gliding on currents of air. James clutched at Rin's shoulders, loving the light free feeling of this nighttime flight. He realized that this was the closest he would ever come to truly flying and he wanted to savor every moment of it.

"Can you fly faster?" he asked the half-demon.

"You want speed? I'll give you speed!" Rin folded her wings slightly and the pair shot forward like a jet. The wind whistled in James's ears and he laughed in sheer delight.

"I love this!"

"I knew you would!" Rin sounded just as happy as her young companion. Effortlessly, she darted around buildings, too swift for anyone to catch a glimpse of her or James. "Anywhere you want to go?"

James looked around, thinking how much fun it would be to fly to _any_ of the buildings in New York City, but his eye was caught by one of the bridges connecting the city to Long Island.

"Over there," he said, pointing to the very top of the structure.

"As you wish." Rin banked to her left and glided toward the lit-up bridge. Looking down, James watched the numerous cars trundle across the overpass and wondered if anyone saw them. Probably not, he realized. They were too high up and Rin was too fast. Having spent the past few days being singled out by entire population of New York, James felt oddly at ease knowing he was unseen by all the people below him.

"Here we are." Rin touched down on the top of the bridge and let James slide down from her back. Both of them sat down on the ledge, watching as the crimson sun dipped lower into the sky.

"This is great," James said, looking up at Rin. The half-demon gazed back at him, smiling and nodding.

"Many times have I flown through the skies, but I think this flight has been my favorite so far."

"Really?"

"Yes." James cocked his head at Rin.

"What about your brother, Rin? Are you going to fly with him?" Rin's eyes shone.

"I have. I met him today and I took him flying. He loved it just as much as you did."

"You saw your brother? Did he remember you?"

"No, but he was glad to see me anyway."

"See? I told you he would be!" Rin laughed.

"_Hai._ You were right, James."

Feeling happy for his new friend, James glanced back at the city. More stars were dotting the skies now and James knew he'd have to be home soon. He suddenly realized that he hadn't mentioned Rin to his family; after the game of hide-and-seek (in which James was indeed the last person found), the kids' attention had been captured by a large pile of branches near another cluster of rocks and they had spent the rest of the afternoon constructing a flimsy, but original fort.

"Rin?"

"Hmm?"

"Is your brother a half-demon too?" Rin shook her head.

"My father died when I was even younger than you are. My mother remarried a human when I was eight."

"Oh." James glanced back at the city. "I haven't really thought about my mum and dad much since they died. I want to, but…"

"It gets easier," the half-demon replied, turning her golden eyes upon the small boy. "The best thing to do now is let yourself grieve. And soon, you'll be able to remember your parents without crying."

James smiled sadly at his friend; somehow, he already felt better. Maybe it was just being in the presence of some one who understood his sadness over his lost parents, but it was more than that. Something about Rin seemed oddly familiar, but James had no idea what it was.

"Tell me, James, what do you think of Chief Michael Beatcom?" James frowned in confusion.

"Chief Beatcom?"

"_Hai, _him."

"Well, he's nice."

"Is he now? I've heard rumors that he didn't help you when your aunts tried to hurt you. Is that true?" Rin was staring at the sky, but James could see her watching him intently out of the corner of her eye. The small boy nodded slowly.

"He didn't really help me. But eh didn't know what my aunts were going to do."

"No, I imagine he didn't." Rin didn't sound particularly surprised at this news.

"But he's sorry about that. Every time he looks at me, he looks sad."

"Sad, or guilty, I wonder," Rin mused softly.

"What?"

"Never mind. But you feel no ill will towards the police chief?"

"Not really."

"Very well." Rin stood up and crouched down. "It's getting late. I should get you home before your family finds you missing."

James climbed back onto Rin's back and within seconds, the pair was soaring through the sky again.

"Rin, where are you going to sleep tonight?"

"Most likely in a tree deep in Central Park," came the reply. "I prefer to sleep sitting up."

"Why?"

"I feel too vulnerable when I lie down. Never know when some one could get the jump on you."

"But why would anyone try and hurt you, Rin?"

"They have their reasons," Rin replied darkly. James was confused, but before he could ask Rin to elaborate on the subject, the half-demon had flown him to his bedroom window. James slid off her back and grabbed her hand, mindful of her claws.

"Will you come back?"

"Don't worry, James, you'll me again. I promise." James smiled.

"Good. Maybe you can meet my family next time too."

"Perhaps. In the meantime, be well, James."

And once again, the half-demon vanished into the skies.

She had business to do tonight.


	9. Mercy

**Ch. 9: Mercy**

2 A.M. and still Chief Beatcom was stuck in his empty precinct house. Swallowing the last of a rapidly cooling cup of coffee, the police chief tried to make sense out of the numerous reports that the guards from Rikers had given him.

"A crazed half-demon. Perfect." What the hell would a half-demon have against Spiker and Sponge. Then again, these days it seemed as though the whole world was against those two women and rightly so. But as far he knew, they hadn't offended a half-demon.

_As far as he knew._ The words ran through the tired chief's mind over and over again. He'd sent men to interview the hospitalized women and the men had come back empty-handed, stating that only family members were allowed to see them at the moment And considering that they were still bound by blood to James, this mean that the boy's soon-to-be guardians had visitation rights.

"At least they're gonna talk to me," Beatcom muttered now. Tomorrow evening- or rather tonight, the chief noted sourly after glancing at the clock again- the Trotter family agreed to fill him in on everything that they'd learned from Spiker and Sponge about the half-demon attack.

"And in the meantime," the chief groused aloud, standing up and pacing to the opposite wall, "I get to pull the graveyard shift tonight."

"As if that would save you." Chief Beatcom stiffened and slowly turned around. Crouched on the sill of a second story window was the half demon the guards at Rikers Island had described. Fawn-colored hair, bat ears, half-folded spike-tipped wings and golden eyes alight with fury.

"You! You're the half-demon." Rin laid her hands against the window sill and pushed herself down, landing lightly on the balls of her feet directly across from the police chief.

"Yes, I am the half-demon. Nice of you to learn my name, by the way. But you don't seem to trouble yourself with details, do you, Chief Beatcom?" Rin's smile held absolutely no mirth.

"What do you want with me?" The Chief slowly slid his hand down to his hip where his gun was holstered. Rin frowned.

"Don't even think about drawing that hunk of metal." She held up a clawed hand "I'd take your head off before you could aim it." She glared at Chief Beatcom until he moved his hand away from his gun.

"That's better. To answer your question, Chief, can you not guess what it is I want from you?"

"You want to kill me, don't you?" Rin approached the chief slowly, her eyes taking on a crimson hue.

"Kill you, maim you, it makes no difference to me. I just want to make you pay for your negligence.

"Negligence?"

"Allow me to refresh your obviously poor memory. A few days ago, you nearly got a small boy killed."

"What's that got to do with you?" The Chief gasped as Rin grasped his shoulder in a grip steel would have envied.

"Everything," she hissed and raised her other hand. "And now, Chief Beatcom, I bid you goodbye."

Too frightened to even scream, Beatcom squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the claws to rake his face open. But the blow he was anticipating didn't come.

Risking another glance, he noted that the fierce face of the half-demon was just inches from his own and she was glaring daggers at him. With a distasteful snort, she jabbed one claw into his cheek and twisted, giving her victim on the slightest flash of pain before shoving him away.

"Wha-"

"It'll scar." Chief Beatcom rubbed away the drops of blood that had pooled from his tiny wound.

"Yeah, but no one will see it."

"It matters not; you'll know it's there." Rin cocked an eyebrow at the Chief and he lowered his eyes. Rin spun on her heel and was about to walk out when the Chief's voice halted her.

"Why'd you attack those women? What they did- what I did- had nothing to do with you."

"You're an idiot," was the half-demon's only comment.

"Hold on, I-"

"I have my reasons for what I do and my only regret is that I didn't take action sooner," Rin growled.

"Why not? Where were you?" Despite his fear, the Chief was intrigued by this otherworldly young female. Said female glared at him again before snarling,

"Exiled."

"Wait! I don't get it! What's your problem?" Rin paused and glanced over her shoulder at the Chief, who had risen back to his feet.

"I take it you haven't had much contact with the Trotter family since my little visit to Rikers?"

"None, actually."

"Well, then, you're in for a surprise. I imagine we'll be meeting again soon, Chief Beatcom. Oh, and don't bother sending anyone after me. I'd hate to have to harm fairly innocent people." Chuckling at her own sense of humor, Rin crouched and spread her wings, ready to leap out of the window when the Chief's voice halted her one more time.

"So why didn't you kill me?" Rin stopped dead and her head drooped slightly. When she spoke, her voice was soft and tinged with longing.

"The one who holds my heart asked me not to. I could never go against his wishes." And before any other words could be spoken, Rin had darted through the window and retreated to the skies until the next night descended.


	10. Dishonor

**Ch. 10: Dishonor**

_For those wondering, Rin's sentence in Japanese means, "Thank you, Father."_

The next afternoon found Rin in a secluded grove in the park. Kneeling on the soft grass, the half-demon's clawed hands rested on her knees and her back was ramrod straight. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow and steady; even her pointed ears were totally still. She looked less like a teenage girl and more like a warrior of old preparing for a final battle. Which, in a way, she was.

"It all comes to this," she murmured softly. "After tonight, all will be revealed. Whatever happens, I only ask that my brother James be happy and safe in this life. Even if I am not to be a part of it."

The only reply to Rin's words was the softest whisper of a wind, but Rin rose to her feet and gave a small bow anyway.

"_Arigato, Outo-san,"_ she whispered before turning on her heel and heading toward the hospital where her aunts were confined.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

James may have been young, but he was far from slow. His conversation with Rin the previous night had gotten him thinking.

Rin had said she had met with brother again and taken him flying, but she had also said that she had enjoyed her flight with James most of all. Shouldn't she have said that about her brother?

Another thing that gnawed at the little boy's mind was how concerned Rin was about him. She had wanted to know if he was happy (he was) and if he was unhappy with Chief Beatcom's actions from when he landed in New York (he wasn't).

In short, Rin was acting like a big sister.

But that was impossible! James didn't have a sister! His mother and father would have told him if that was the case, he was sure of it.

Still, James had to admit that the idea of Rin being his sister just, well… fit. He felt totally at ease in her presence, if she were some one familiar rather than a total stranger. And James had to admit that the idea of having the powerful half-demon as his sibling was intriguing He was certain that if Rin was his sibling, life with his aunts would have been a lot different.

A soft wind tousled James's hair as he headed home, the last good-byes to his friends still fresh on his lips. Glancing up at the damp grey sky that promised rain, the small boy hoped he'd see Rin again soon. Then, he could ask her flat out if he was her brother. Although James had a feeling he already knew the answer…

Still confused, James headed inside, unaware of the fact that his sister was about to avenge him.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Where is that nurse? We were _supposed_ to have a radio brought up today?" Spiker sniffed disdainfully and winced as the stitches in her cheek twitched.

"As if anyone in this wretched place could do anything right. And that soup we had for lunch? It was getting cold by the time they served us. Some service!"

"And what about-"

But whatever Sponge was about to complain about next was cut off by a deafening screech from somewhere downstairs. The horrific noise, keeping a pitch consistent with that of a dog whistle that was somehow audible to humans, made Spiker, Sponge, and everyone who was unfortunate enough not to be sedated at the time clap their hands to their ears and cry out as glass shattered and the lights ripped from their bulbs. Staff and patients alike screamed in fear, but the screams went unheeded by all except Spiker and Sponge as the effects of the noise became apparent.

"There. Now we shall have on interruptions this time."

The lights flickered back on to reveal none other than the fierce Rin standing in the middle of the hospital room. The half-demon held up a clawed hand before either of her aunts could make a peep.

"Don't bother. They won't be able to hear you. My Sonic Screech could have left everyone in this hospital permanently deaf, but I only wanted them out of the way until I've achieved my goal here tonight."

"You're going to kill us!" Sponge yelped. Rin paused and regarded her obese aunt with a critical eye.

"I admit that was my original intent. However, after much thought, I've decided to let you live. If you want to call what you're doing living, that is." Rin grinned, exposing her fangs.

"You little savage! This is all your fault! You and the boy-" But Spiker got no farther. Rin darted to the side of her bed and seized her bony wrist in a clawed hand. Her eyes had gone from gold to crimson and when she spoke, her voice was stronger and full of wrath.

"I wish I had killed you when I was a child and James an infant! I could have spared him all the cruelty you put him through! You selfish, unnatural women, how dare you call yourselves blood kin to my brother? Your bad fortunate is due entirely to your own misdeeds; I have no pity for you!"

In the face of such fury, the two women could only cower in silence, certain of their impending doom. But to their utter surprise, the red faded from Rin's eyes and she seemed to regain control of herself.

"Humph. Hard to believe the only reason you're still alive is because of James."

"What?"

"Oh yes. I can see it in his eyes; he would not want me to kill you."

"So, the boy knows about you now, Isuzu?"

"That's none of your concern." Rin continued to hold Spiker's wrist in an iron grip. "What should concern you is why I'm here tonight."

"Well, if you aren't here to kill us, why _are_ you here?"

"To destroy the bond of blood between us once and for all. Tonight, I will dishonor you and then, as far as I am concerned, you will be dead to me."

"Dishonor? That's it? My God, how frighten-"

"Normally," Rin said, ignoring Spiker's tirade, "to cut off a warrior's top knot would do the trick, but since you two would never follow the code of the warrior, I will have to resort to a different method." Rin glanced down at Spiker's hand.

"The breaking of a weapon could very well symbolize death, as both human and demons of ancient Japan believed their souls were tied to their swords. And since you beat my brother with your fists, would you not agree that your hands are your weapons?"

Understanding washed over Spiker and Sponge in a sour tidal wave of fear.

"No! No! Please, no!"

CRUNCH!

Spiker wailed in pain as the bones in her right hand shattered in the half-demon's grip. Her screams doubled as did her pain when Rin applied the same treatment to her left hand. Seconds later, Sponge's screams joined her and Rin retreated to the window.

"It is finished. You are both dead to me." Standing up on the window sill, the half-demon spread her wings before adding,

"If anyone asks, tell them who did this to you. I think the one they call Chief Beatcom will be most interested in it. And he'll know where I'm headed tonight." And then she was gone.

That was the last time Spiker and Sponge ever saw their niece. And even though the merest mention of a bat would send them into hysterics from that day forward, Rin never came near them again.

She saw no reason to respect them in death any more than she did in life.


	11. What Holds the Demon's Heart

**Ch. 11: What Holds the Demon's Heart**

_And I know that I'm damned if I never get out/ And maybe I'm damned if I do/ But with every other beat I got left in my heart/ You know I'd rather be damned with you_

-"Bat out of Hell" Meatloaf

Once again, a summer rain fell from the heavens. Thankfully, it was a lot lighter than the previous storm, but the black sky kept people indoors nonetheless. James was glad of the bright lamp by his bedside; while he wasn't exactly afraid of storm-darkened skies, he still felt tremors of uneasiness every time the skies went black with heavy clouds.

Like the previous evening, James was choosing to spend the time he had before bed drawing. And this time, he knew exactly what he was going to depict in his picture. Or rather, who.

Grasping a brown crayon, James carefully outlined huge wings under the arms of a teenage girl, making sure to include the spikes at the edges. With a satisfied nod, James drew a beautiful blue sky with a rising sun around the picture of the half-demon. He hoped Rin liked to fly in the morning.

A tapping at his window made James's heart leap. Was it her?

The window creaked open and a voice whispered,

"James."

"Rin, come in!" The half-demon shook herself off and stepped into James's room. Her hair and clothes were soaked, but she looked determined. The small boy rose to his feet.

"Are you okay?"

"_Hai,_ I'm fine. Listen, I am going to talk to your family about something important. If you hear my voice rise, do not come downstairs. Believe me, you don't want to see me when I get that mad. When I'm done, I'll come back to you." James grasped the older girl's hand, having a good idea of what Rin was going to say.

"May I ask you something first?" Rin stiffened, but nodded, her golden eyes boring into James's brown one. James took a deep breath and asked,

"Am I your brother?"  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

"I'll say this, Rin has an uncanny ability to deal out justice," Mr. Grasshopper noted as Chief Beatcom finished speaking. The police chief rubbed at his cheek, where a tiny sliver of white was barely visible.

"Tell me about it," he muttered.

"Are Spiker and Sponge…"

"Loaded with painkillers, but they won't be using their hands again. The bones were shattered; some were even reduced to powder." Centipede let out a low whistle.

"Girl's a strong one. Hate at get 'er mad at me."

"That's what I wanted to ask you about. I was sure the half-demon- Rin- was gonna kill me. But she told me the person who holds her heart asked her not to. Does that mean anything to you?"

The six bugs exchanged glances, suddenly very nervous.

"We know," Miss Spider said softly. The chief felt his eyes widen as he beheld the family's reaction.

"Are you saying-"

"Rin and James are half-siblings," Mrs. Ladybug explained.

"Everything Rin has done since coming to New York has been for the benefit for her brother," Mr. Grasshopper added. "He's the only one she'd listen to. I'm sure of it."

"But… how…why…?"

"We don't know either," Earthworm told the confused official. "We don't know why she was never mentioned, what she's been doing, what her name really is, what-"

"I think he gets it," Centipede halted the moaning bug.

"That would be a first, wouldn't it?"

In the midst of Earthworm's tirade, no one had noticed the sodden half-demon creep into the living room.

"How'd you get in here?" Chief Beatcom yelped.

"Unobservant as always, I see," Rin retorted. "But never mind that. I think the time has come to tell you the truth."

"Who are you, then?" Mr. Grasshopper asked her. "Are you Rin or Isuzu?" The half-demon's eyes seemed to glow as she smiled.

"Both, actually. Rin is a nickname, given to me by my father. It's an alternate reading of the kanji that spells out my full name."

"Isuzu," Mrs. Ladybug confirmed.

"Correct. But you can keep calling me Rin."

"Alrigh', Rin, wanna tell us where ya been for the last seven years?" Centipede asked. Rin frowned.

"I believe I told you that the first night we met. I've been on Hyoki Island, living among other half-demons."

"I think what Centipede means to ask why you've remained unknown for so long." Rin glanced over at Mrs. Ladybug and the soft-hearted insect felt a tug at her heartstrings at the sadness in the young half-demon's eyes.

"Not unknown. Forgotten. Forgotten at my request."

"You… asked to be forgotten?" Miss Spider asked her.

"_Hai, _I did."

"But why?" Rin whirled on the police chief, who had posed the question.

"Why? Don't make me laugh, Beatcom! What's the life of a half-breed worth to a human? Nothing! My whole life, I was despised because I was born a half-demon!" Rin took a deep breath, steadying herself.

"My father sacrificed his life to save the entire south of England from a rogue demon. He could have taken my mother and I away and left the humans to die, but he didn't. He gave his life so that they could live and you know how they repaid him? My so-called neighbors whispered at his funeral about how they were glad he was dead! They'd never felt comfortable living so close to a demon. They didn't care about my and my mother's loss; they only regretted that I, the little hell-spawn, was still alive and breathing."

"They.. they said that to you?" Earthworm asked.

"Of course not. They were afraid to say such a thing to my or my mother's face, damn cowards! But I heard them. I may have only been four years old, but I heard them nonetheless."

"Oh, Rin," Mrs. Ladybug murmured. The half-demon shook her head.

"I cared not. The only human besides my mother who's even worth mentioning is my stepfather."

"James's father."

"Correct. My mother married him when I was eight." Rin sighed. "He was a good man, as I'm sure you can guess. He treated me like his own, even though he knew he could never understand what I was. But once James was born, none of that mattered. Our family was complete."

"You were, what, ten?" Centipede asked.

"I was. But I adored my brother; always have and always will. Demons are protectors by nature, believe it or not."

"So, why'd you leave?" Rin fixed the police chief with an icy stare.

"Can you not guess?"

"Spiker and Sponge?" Mr. Grasshopper asked her. Rin's wet ears drooped.

"_Hai._"

"Knew it," Centipede muttered.

"I take it they believe themselves innocent?"

"They do not think they did anything to make you angry," Miss Spider clarified. Rin nodded, scowling.

"About what I expected. Those two never did care for anyone other than themselves. Don't ask me why; I don't know and have long ceased to have any interest in knowing, but never once did my so-called kin do anything worth of being called family."

"So, what'd they do, then?" Chief Beatcom asked. Rin's golden eyes fell shut as she explained.

"Spiker and Sponge came to our house one night when I was eleven and James not yet a year old. I can't be too sure just what the subject of their visit was, but I'm certain it had something to do with their living conditions. Maybe they wanted my mother and step-father to buy them a new house or give them an allowance since neither of them worked. Either way, they didn't get what they wanted."

"They got mad, didn't they?" Earthworm asked.

"Mad enough to snatch my infant brother from my mother's arms."

'What?"

"Oh, yes. I don't know just what they were thinking when they did that, but it was a mistake. I was sitting at the top of the stairs and when I heard my brother cry and my mother shout, I felt myself change." Rin glanced down at her claws. "My vision went red, my claws and fangs felt longer, and I wanted nothing more than to destroy the two women. Probably would have killed them if they hadn't run away screaming, but as it was, I clawed them up pretty good." Rin looked pleased with herself.

"Was James alright?"

"Oh, yes. He was fine. But I knew that wouldn't be the case for much longer."

"How do you mean, Rin?" Mr. Grasshopper asked. Rin turned to look at him.

"I told you. People hated me, thought I was a monster, wanted me gone. Once they found out what I'd done, there'd be no peace for my family. Or for James…" Rin's eyes hardened.

"With me as his sister, he would have been ostracized, picked on, even hated. I couldn't allow that, just as I couldn't allow my mother and stepfather to be hated for my actions. So I did the only thing I could."

"You left for Hyoki Island."

"Yes. I told my family to hide my existence from James, to pretend that they'd disowned me and act like I didn't exist. Naturally, our neighbors were only so happy to play along, but they had no idea that my self-imposed exile was only to keep my brother safe from them!" Rin's eyes fell shut again in obvious pain. "That was the last time I ever saw my mother and step-father."

"Oh, Rin." Rin opened her eyes and they glittered with unshed tears.

"I promised I'd come home when I was eighteen. But when I got there…" Rin's voice trailed off and her head bowed. It second later, it snapped up again and this time, her eyes were blood-red and releasing the tears that had been kept prisoner.

"My family was gone! My mother and step-father dead and my brother sent to the very people who forced us to separate! I had to do something! I had to make things right!"

For an instant, the deadly claws extended and then Rin was squeezing her hands into tight fists, her claws cutting her flesh.

"No," she gasped. "I can't kill anymore. It would sadden him."

"Sadden him? Are you talking about James, Rin?" Mrs. Ladybug asked taking a hesitant step toward the heaving half-demon. Rin's eyes had faded back to gold and she gave a brief nod.

"Rare are those who can control a demon's heart. But James has and always will hold my heart. I would do anything for my brother."

"Which is why you went after your aunts," Mr. Grasshopper noted.

"They had to pay," Rin growled. "And because I unable to protect my brother from them in the first place, I had to be the one to make them pay."

"Unable? Rin, ya weren't here. Ya didn't know!"

"None of what happened to your family was your fault, dear," Mrs. Ladybug went on as the others nodded in agreement. "You made a difficult choice, but you did it for the good of your family."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Rin," Mr. Grasshopper assured her. "Rather, we have much to thank you for. If it hadn't been for you, we may never have found your brother again."

"Speaking of which, does James know about you?" Rin nodded at Earthworm's question.

"I spoke to him briefly a few times before tonight. He figured out who I was though, even though he'd never met me." A pleased smile crept across the half-demon's face, clearly proud of her brother's intellect.

"Then you should go see him now," Miss Spider told her. "He will be happy to see his sister."

"As are we," Mrs. Ladybug added.

And how could they not be, when the six bugs could now claim they had a daughter as well as a son?  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************

James was waiting for Rin. He'd heard her fury from downstairs and understood why she hadn't wanted him to see her like that. She sounded scary, almost like a monster. But James knew that Rin wasn't a monster.

Rin could never be a monster.

"James?" James's bedroom door creaked open to reveal Rin peering curiously at him.

"Are you okay, Rin?" the small boy asked as the half-demon entered and knelt down in front of him.

"_Hai_, I'm okay now. Everything's okay now, little brother."

James threw his arms around his sister's neck and Rin hugged him back, relishing the feeling of being reunited with her young sibling. At long last, Rin Kurosaki had come home.


	12. At Last

**Ch. 12: At Last**

_Like a bat out of hell, I'll be gone when the morning comes/ Like a bat out of hell, I'll be gone when the morning comes/ Like a bat out of heeeellllllllll!_

-"Bat out of Hell" Meatloaf

In all actuality, Rin couldn't have picked a better time to reveal herself to her brother. Only a few days later, the bugs' adoption of James became legal and the family decided to hold a small celebration to mark the wonderful occasion.

Rather than send out invitations, it was decided that the party would be held outside and anyone who felt like joining in the fun was more than welcome. As such, what seemed like the whole of New York City showed up to express congratulations to the newly-formed family.

Rin had intended to remain perched in a tree during the affair. She was still wary of most humans and their views on half-demons and wanted to remain as inconspicuous as possible. That quickly changed the minute James called to her; she was out of the tree and at his side faster than any eye could blink. James's friends were fascinated by the young half-demon, expressing wishes that they had wings like hers.

"A common wish," Rin replied. "But believe me, wings do have their drawbacks." She plucked at her tabard-like shirt, which was belted around her middle to keep it from flapping. "No way I could wear normal shirts with my wings."

"But you can fly!" the boy Ricky said, as if this negated the complications of finding clothing. And Rin had to agree with him on that.

"Tell them Hyoki Island, Rin," James requested, looking up at his sister.

"Yeah, I've heard about that place. What's it like?" another little boy asked.

"Well, have you ever seen pictures of tropical islands?" The group of small children that had gathered around James and Rin- about fifteen in all- nodded. "Hyoki Island is just like that, only much bigger and much better. It has the best beaches you go ever hope for, but also thick forests with tons of animals, rocky mountains, and beautiful lagoons, as well huge orchards and vegetable fields that the half-demons tend to."

"Are there a lot of half-demons there?"

"Tons. We all live and work together like one big family. It's a fairly peaceful life and nobody bothers us."

"Who'd want to bother you?" a little girl asked, looking confused.

"That's what I said," James replied. "Rin's nice and if she likes the other half-demons, then they must be nice to."

The other children nodded in agreement. Rin's golden eyes widened with slight shock, then a small smile crept over her face.

_It seems my brother's friends have not yet been touched by prejudice. For that… I am grateful._

"Thank you all for saying that. Believe me, that means a lot to me." James smiled at her and grasped his sister's hand.

"C'mon, Rin, let's go."

For the duration of the day, Rin kept her attention on the group of children. She had spoken truthfully when she had said demons were protectors by nature; no matter what game the children played (and they switched games nearly as fast as Rin could move), none of them suffered so much as a scraped knee. If one child started to trip, Rin would dart forward and pluck the child mid-fall, setting him or her back on his feet. Any strange adults were snarled at until they retreated at least a mile away from the group. And any reporter who even attempted to get near James was advised by the fierce half-demon to leave or they would face her in a fight. None of them took her up that offer.

"You know, I think Rin's doing her job a little too well," Chief Beatcom noted as one particularly insistent report fled from the half-demon, leaving behind some of his coat in her clawed fist.

"Rin wasn't born in hell! What a thing to say!" Glowworm piped up from where she was curled up on a deck chair.

"Ya know, I think she's havin' fun," Centipede noted as he watched Rin shredding the cloth she had ripped from the fleeing figure's coat.

"Yeah," Beatcom agreed, rubbing the tiny scar on his cheek. "I think she is."  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

The celebration lasted until early evening. By that time, both parents and children were thoroughly worn out. Rin and James watched the last few stragglers mill about on the grass from the porch with the rest of the family. Rin watched her brother out of the corner of her eye, noting how perfectly he fit with the strange bugs. In all honesty, Rin couldn't have hoped for a better family to care for her young sibling and knew that she would never have to worry about James's welfare again. Relief flooded her, easing the pain that had grasped her heart since the day she'd returned to the human world.

"Well, this has been a day," Mr. Grasshopper noted.

"Indeed it has," Rin agreed. "But the time has come for me to return to Hyoki Island."

"You're leaving?" Earthworm's tail slammed against the deck in shock.

"For now, yes. I _do _live there, after all."

"You'll come back though, right, Rin?" James asked his sister.

"Of course I will," Rin reassured him. With a wry at grin at the group, she added, "You couldn't keep me away if you tried."

"I believe it," Centipede said, grinning at her.

"Not that we _would_ try," Mrs. Ladybug insisted.

"And we look forward to your return," Miss Spider added.

With one last smile at her family, Rin spread her powerful wings and leapt into the air, soaring away into the darkening sky. The Trotters watched their fiercest family member vanish into the clouds. One cloud in particular seemed to circle around her, as if pleased.

A cloud in the shape of a bat out of hell.

-Fin

_A big thanks to Shireheart for all her help on this fic!_


End file.
